This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Support Services the Center provides to its scientists include establishment and maintenance of research budgets per University policy, handling of purchase requisitions, assistance with staff hiring procedures, establishment of open purchase orders as requested and making travel arrangements for scientists or their consultants. These services are provided by the Program Manager with assistance from the Administrative Secretary. It is proposed that this level of service to Center scientists be maintained. In addition to these direct services to the scientists, the Center offers local administration of research efforts by having a Director to address immediate needs such as the efficient operation of research support facilities, the coordination of efforts for the preparation of multi-investigator grant applications (for equipment purchases, etc.) and for mentoring duties. It is proposed that these administrative services also be retained. To take the Center to a higher level of scientific excellence, a scientific director will be added. This director will be an established scientist in the field of cancer research. His/her major responsibilities will be to recruit other established or promising cancer researchers to augment the expertise currently available in the Center and to take the initiative in framing the future of the CCRTD. This director will be hired via the eminent scholar position awarded to the University by the Georgia Cancer Coalition within the first year of renewal.